There are a variety of retail options for displaying a variety of information in retail environments, including, pricing, labeling, promotions, etc. Traditionally, this information has been provided using print systems, including slide-in paper system, plastic label systems, adhesive label systems, etc. More recently, there has been increased interest in utilizing digital or electronic merchandising communication systems to display such information.